looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gossamer
Gossamer (also called Rudolph) is a character in the Warner Bros. Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series of cartoons. Description The character is often seen a hairy, red monster, although in The Looney Tunes Show, he was more of an orange tone in color. He has two giant tennis shoes, and his heart-shaped face is composed of only two oval-shaped eyes and a wide mouth, with two hulking arms ending in dirty, clawed fingers. The monster's main trait, however, is his orange hair. In fact, a gag in the 1980 short "Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century" lampoons this by revealing that Gossamer is, in fact, composed entirely of hair. Appearances The director Chuck Jones introduced the monster character in the 1946 short "Hair-Raising Hare". In it, Bugs Bunny is lured to the lair of Dr. Lorre who wants to use the rabbit for his experiments. The monster serves as the scientist's henchman, trying desperately to capture Bugs. This plot was then repeated in the 1952 Jones short "Water, Water Every Hare" (here called "Rudolph"). The monster would remain dormant for many decades until Jones used the character once more in "Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century" in 1980. This is the cartoon which canonized the character's name as "Gossamer." He was in a 1990 episode of Tiny Toon Adventures ("Duck Treck"), and he appears briefly in the 1996 movie Space Jam. He is also featured in a number of episodes of The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries. In recent years, Warner Bros. marketers seem to have seized upon the character. Gossamer's image is available on all sorts of Warners merchandise, from T-shirts to ball caps to plush toys. This sort of marketing helped propel the Tasmanian Devil to newfound stardom, and it is seemingly helping Gossamer's popularity to some extent. A clip in the deleted scenes featurette on the Looney Tunes: Back in Action DVD features Gossamer being harassed by Kate Houghton, suggesting that Gossamer was planned to make an appearance in the film, but it was deleted. However, a full look at this scene is not shown in the full deleted scenes clips on the DVD-ROM. He starred in the series The Looney Tunes Show, voiced by Kwesi Boakye, where he is the young son of Witch Lezah. Filmography * Hair-Raising Hare (debut) (1946) * Water, Water Every Hare ''(1952) * [[Hare-abian Nights|''Hare-abian Nights]] (1959) * Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century (1980) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1995) ** S01E19.Cinemaniacs! ** S03E82.What Makes Toons Tick(cameo) ** Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery (1995) * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995) ** "It's a Plaid, Plaid, Plaid, Plaid World" ** "A Game of Cat and Monster!" (as Colonel Rimfire) * Space Jam '' (1996) (''cameo) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action ''(2003) (appears in deleted scene) * ''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) * The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2014) ** S1E05 Monster Talent ** S1E14 Newspaper Thief ** S1E17 Sunday Night Slice (cameo) ** S1E25 Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder (cameo) ** S2E01 Bobcats on Three ** S2E02 You've Got Hate Mail (cameo) ** S2E03 Itsy Bitsy Gopher ** S2E08 The Stud, The Nerd, The Average Joe, & The Saint ** S2E09 It's a Handbag (cameo in photo) ** S2E10 A Christmas Carol ** S2E11 We're in Big Truffle ** S2E13 Daffy Duck, Esquire (only mentioned) ** S2E15 The Black Widow ** S2E17 Gribbler's Quest (cameo and Merrie Melodies) ** S2E22 Gossamer is Awesomer * Wabbit/New Looney Tunes ** S2E11b Superscooter 3000 Notes * Despite being named Rudolph in "Water, Water Every Hare", he was widely known as The Tennis-Shoe Monster until being renamed Gossamer in 1980. Gallery Gosamer 300.gif Gossamer.jpg File:WB_Gossamer_ModelSheet.jpg Giphy.gif|Gossamer in "Hair-Raising Hare" Goss.png|Gossamer in The Looney Tunes Show Gossasinga.png Gossamer Humduck.jpg Baby gossamer.jpg|Baby Gossamer (Baby Looney Tunes) alienz1.JPG|Gossamer's cameo appearance in "Star Warners" Gossamer thumbnail.jpg|Gossamer in Tiny Toon Adventures 20140213204448!Gossamer_Night_Ghoulery_Production_Cel.jpg Gossamer Alive.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-14-11h50m44s232.png The-Looney-Tunes-Show-the-looney-tunes-show-30183607-800-600.jpg Tumblr lpuz53nq061qhansmo1 500.jpg Tumblr mbt47mTB0N1qhansmo1 1280.jpg Gossamer Elmyra.JPG|Gossamer threatening Elmyra in Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery Looney_Tunes_Football_Cartoon_Classic_vtg_Tin_Metal_Sign_Warner_Brother_1990's.jpg Category:Characters Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dr. Moron's Creations Category:Males Category:Characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings Category:Characters voiced by Maurice LaMarche Category:Characters voiced by Joe Alaskey Category:Characters voiced by Kwesi Boskye Category:1946 Introductions Category:The Looney Tunes Show Characters Category:Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas Category:Tiny Toons Characters Category:The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Characters Category:Space Jam Characters Category:Looney Tunes: Stranger Than Fiction Category:Tweety's High-Flying Adventure Characters Category:Looney Tunes: Reality Check Category:Looney Tunes Racing Category:Bugs Bunny Supporting Cast